Pour l'amour d'un jeu
by Caroline Black
Summary: Histoire sur Severus... dans le temps des maraudeurs --- Jai fait quelques changements...
1. Pour un regard

IMPORTANT AVANT DE LIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT!!!!!  
  
Jai changé quelques petites chose un peu partout dans les 2 premiers chapitre. Relire pour ne pas etre trop perdue :)  
  
Et je remercie a ceux qui mavait deja lue! Je ne vous aies pas oublier!  
  
~  
  
Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Fic Noir, je vous avertie.  
  
Genre: Euhh... Amour/Drame/Tragédie/Tout-Ce-Qui-Est-Po-Bon-Pour-La-Santé-Lolll  
  
Disclamer: Jle dis juste paskon est obligé... TOUT EST A JK!!!!!!!!!! sauf tout ce que vous ne connaissez po...donc, la fille pis l'histoire pis surment une coupe d'affaire que jva finir par inventer...  
  
Rating; Général pour l'instant mais ca va finir en NC-17, j'en suis sur!  
  
Résumé: Quest-ce qui se passe avec le coeur de Severus?   
  
Durant la 5ième année des Maraudeurs. Fic concentré sur la nouvelle et Severus... on va voir aussi les maraudeurs bien sûr puisqu'elle .. nah j'peux pas le dire...lisez... Que de bonheur!  
  
~  
  
Chapitre 1 - Pour un regard  
  
~  
  
Je suis à la gare de King Cross. Une autre année qui commence. Une 5ième année. Ma mère se tient près de mon beau-père et elle me dicte comment me tenir et de bien me montrer. Pour elle, l'apparence d'une personne est prémordial, on dirait une Malefoy mais moi, je ressemble trop à mon père. Je suis trop indépendant et mon allure est bien la dernière chose auquel je vais penser.   
  
Je tiens mon teint blanc, glacé et mon regard noir de mon père. Elle n'arrète pas de me dire que je lui ressemble trop... est-ce que je peux 'trop' lui ressembler?  
  
Je la serre dans mes bras et lui fit mes adieux de 3 mois et demi avant les vacances de Noel. Je la sens presque au bord de la panique comme à tous les ans quand je la quitte pour l'école. J'ai beau lui dire que tout va bien aller, de ne pas s'inquièter mais elle croit que je lui cache quelque chose, que c'est faux, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Desfois, je suis désespéré mais il faut que je la comprenne, depuis la mort de mon père elle fait, tout les soirs, le même cauchemard qui la tient réveillé... la mort elle-même de mon père.   
  
Alors, j'ai décidé d'apprendre les potions par moi-même. Je lui prépare ses potions pour le stress, la panique, pour dormir et toutes les autres depuis déjà 6 ans. C'est moins de visite à St-Mangouste. Mais... quand je ne suis pas la, ce n'est plus pareil, c'est ma mère et elle n'arrète pas de me dire que je suis son seul fils, qu'elle ne veut pas me perdre. Dire que c'est la seule attention que je reçois de quelqu'un mais c'est très bien ainsi.  
  
Peu importe, il faut que je parte avant qu'elle ne m'étouffe ou bien que quelqu'un s'apperçoit de se qu'elle fait... comme des certains gryffondors. Beurk! rien que d'y penser.  
  
Je monte dans le train trop content(mais pas trop) de pouvoir enfin lui échapper.  
  
****  
  
Mes yeux la croisent, elle est devant moi, dans l'allée, une jeune femme. Elle cherche désespérément un compartiment vide, je supose. Je suis hypnotisé par elle. Mon regard ne se cesse pas de la regarder. Une beauté interdite. Interdite pour moi. Je suis l'être le plus immonde ici, le plus laid et elle... tout le contraire...  
  
Ses longs cheveux noirs, laissé à eux même, lisse le long de son dos et un peu sur son visage. Un visage parfaitement droit, une peau blanche comme la neige et... et son regard... aussi vide d'expression qu'un mort. Je crois que ses yeux sont noirs comme les miens mais à cette distance je ne peux pas en être certain.  
  
Quelqu'un vient de me bousculé sur ma droite et quand j'ose me retourner, j'apperçois, mais regarde donc... Black et Potter.  
  
"Tient tien, si c'est pas notre cher ami Rogue!" me dit Black d'un ton moqueur, j'en suis certain... et moi en retour je lui fis mon plus beau regard qui tue et qui en dit bien long.  
  
Non mais pour qui il me prend. Si il croit que je vais lui répondre Black il peut toujours rêver.  
  
"On a perdu sa langue Sevy?" renchirit le grand maigre à lunette qui se nomme Potter.  
  
"Potter. Change de musique, tu reviens chaque année avec la même phrase stupide. Tu me lasses."  
  
Je remarque leurs visages et je sais qu'ils ont eu se qu'ils veulent.  
  
"Oui mais ça te fait parler à chaque fois pareil." Ils partirent à rire et s'éloignèrent de moi. Au moins, c'est la paix que j'ai maintenant.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je faisais avant qu'ils m'interrompent?  
  
Ah oui...  
  
Mais bien sûr, elle n'était plus la. La belle et mystèrieuse jeune femme n'était plus. Le couloir semble soudain tellement affreux.  
  
Je dois me trouver un compartiment. Je ne resterais certainement pas planté dans l'allée central durant tout le trajet.  
  
J'ouvre la porte de la cabine 67 et je me retrouve face à face avec Avery et Nott qui sont en 7ième année à Serpentard. Je les salut et m'excuse de les avoirs dérangés mais quand je viens pour refermer la porte ils me disent de rester, alors je m'asseois avec eux.  
  
"Et bien Rogue, passé de belles vacances?" me demande Avery. Comme si ça l'interressait...  
  
"Oui, enfin... très calme je dirais. Et vous deux, vous avez l'air en grande conversation quand je suis arrivé, je ne vous dérangeais pas trop, j'espère..."  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur de ce qu'ils allaient me dire. M'enfin, Nott décida de prendre la parole pour les deux.  
  
"Non, tu nous déranges pas. C'est pas comme si c'était certaine personne indésirable. Tu es comme nous, et tu le deviendras encore plus sûrement bientôt..." Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Avery l'arrète.  
  
"N'en dit pas trop. On a pas encore l'autorisation."  
  
Nott hôche la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
Je ne comprend pas mais je n'en demande pas plus. Ça ne me regarde pas pour l'instant de toute façon. Je verrai avec le temps. Et, je ne suis pas curieux, ce n'est pas ma nature de vouloir savoir des choses qui ne sont pas mes affaires.   
  
Je sors un livre de potion pour étudier des nouvelles formules pour ma culture personelle. Et je vois les deux autres se pencher sur un parchemin et parler à voix basse. Je n'entend rien de se qu'ils disent alors je me mis à l'étude de mon bouquin pour trouver ce qu'il y a de mieux pour faire peur à ses chers Gryffondors. On verra bien se que je vais bien pouvoir trouver pour les faires descendrent un peu de leur pied d'estale ou ils se sont posé.  
  
Bien vite mes pensées se sont mis à me larguer... Et je vis son visage. Pourquoi mon coeur se met à battre si fort? Je veux la revoir... et vite s'il vous plait!!!  
  
Non, je ne peux pas être si lâche... pour une femme... Et en plus, qu'un de mes regards à su faire fondre mon coeur... c'est impossible... je suis confus... très confus.  
  
****  
  
Le train s'arrète à Pré-au-Lard comme d'habitude. Je transporte ma valise jusqu'au chariot, pas la peine d'en faire plus. Après m'avoir installé confortablement à l'intérieur d'une calèche je fus rejoind par 3 autres Serpentard: Jordan, Loherains et Thunstorm.  
  
Jordan est une fille de mon âge. Elle se tient toujours avec c'est deux imbéciles là. Pourtant, elle est séduisante, je l'avoue, et les têtes se retournent sur son chemin mais pour elle, attend... comment elle m'a dit ça l'autre jour... "Ma beauté n'est rien à côté de mon intelligence. Ceux qui croit pouvoir me séduire, ne sont que des minables qui perdent leurs temps et le mien." Entk, quelque chose du genre.  
  
Elle dit aussi qu'elle adore la compagnie de Loherains et Thunstorm parce qu'ils sont naturel et qu'ils la prennent comme n'importe quel fille pas pour une vedette parce qu'elle est belle. J'aime bien sa façon de penser et en plus c'est vrai qu'elle est très intelligente.  
  
"Salut Sev'! Ça va?" me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue et en prennant place à côté de moi. Je déteste ça quand elle fait ça et elle le sait.... et je sais qu'elle continue justement parce que je déteste ça.  
  
"Hmm... oui ça va ma belle, toi?" Ahahahah, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas du tout que je l'appelle 'ma belle' c'est pourquoi je le fais à mon tour.  
  
"Ok! T'as gagné Sev' mais j'ai pas fini avec toi!" Et sur ça, elle m'embrasse de nouveau. Si je n'aurais pas été Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus froid du monde je crois que j'aurais pus craquer sur son air d'aguicheuse qu'elle me lance en ce moment mais ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement... mais un autre visage vient me rappeller que mon coeur à fondu il y a à peine 10 heures de ça...  
  
****  
  
Arrivé près de l'école, les charrètes s'arrètèrent et nous pouvons enfin descendre.   
  
Entrée dans la grande salle est merveilleux. Comme je suis bien de retour ici. Oui, ça fait drôle à dire mais j'aime trop cette endroit malgré le fait qu'il y est énormément de gens que j'aimerais voir disparaître de ma vue... comme la plupart de la table deux rangées plus loin.  
  
Cette 'haine' qu'on a permis de grandir entre eux et moi est absolument... comment dire, parfaite! Ce n'est pas vraiment de la haine, peut être juste l'envie d'avoir quelqu'un à faire baver et je crois que c'est réciproque de leur côté que du mien et le plus important c'est que j'ai enfin réussi à trouver des 'êtres' pour tester mes nouvelles potions...  
  
Je vois les deux portes s'ouvrirent sur une McGonagall et les élèves de première année pour la plupart, soit très perturbé et craintif ou très enthousiasme et heureux. Dire que j'ai eu le même trac qu'eux 5 années auparavant.  
  
Et j'apperçois soudain son visage. Elle est la, derrière les autres. Ce n'est pas une première année, impossible, elle est beaucoup trop vieille pour ça.  
  
"Votre attention s'il vous plait tout le monde. Le Professeur Dumbledore voudrait prendre la parole." dicte le professeur McGonagall comme à chaque début d'année.  
  
Mon regard ne cesse encore une fois, de la regarder. C'est impossible de la quitter des yeux et je crois qu'elle se sentit observé car elle tourna la tête en ma direction. Nos yeux se croisent pour la première fois mais elle détourne aussitôt son regard pour fixer Dumbledore et j'apperçu qu'il parlait d'elle comme d'une nouvelle arrivante de l'étranger et qu'elle irait directement en 5ième année dans la maison que lui choisira le choixpeau c'est alors que McGonagall l'appella: "Krausse, Akhéane".  
  
Se prénom restera gravé à jamais à ma mémoire... surtout quand j'entendis le choixpeau magique dire sa maison: "GRYFFONDOR", je fus anéantis.  
  
Je veux mourir. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser comme ça. Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemard, c'est impossible, pas gryffondor, n'importe quoi sauf ça!!!  
  
Malheureusement, je la vois se diriger directement sur Black et sa bande qui lui firent une place parmie eux.   
  
Mais, il y a toujours de l'espoir...  
  
Elle ne se retourna pas vers moi. Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe.  
  
Il n'y a plus d'espoir...  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
@+  
  
Caroline Black 


	2. Un aveu à moitié

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Genre: Euhh... Amour / Drame / Tragédie / Tout-Ce-Qui-Est-Po-Bon-Pour-La-Santé-Lolll  
  
Disclamer: Jle dis juste paskon est obligé... TOUT EST A JK!!!!!!!!!! sauf tout ce que vous ne connaissez po...donc, la fille pis l'histoire pis surment une coupe d'affaire que jva finir par inventer...  
  
Rating; Général pour l'instant mais ca va finir en NC-17, j'en suis sur!  
  
Résumé: Quest-ce qui se passe avec le coeur de Severus?   
  
Durant la 5ième année des Maraudeurs. Fic concentré sur la nouvelle et Severus... on va voir aussi les maraudeurs bien sûr puisqu'elle .. nah j'peux pas le dire...lisez... Que de bonheur!  
  
Ah oui, tout les personnages que j'ai mentionné dans le premier chapitre vont avoir un rôle dans l'histoire et je vais essayé de les présenter dans un chapitre ou un autre... :þþþ  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
*  
  
Chapitre 2 - Un aveu à moitié  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Quelques semaines viennent de passer depuis la rentrée. Tout est toujours aussi calme. Les profs sont en pleine forme et ça parait quand on regarde les tonnes devoirs qu'on a à faire mais au moins, ça me fait quelque chose pour passer le temps. C'est pourquoi c'est la seule chose qui ne me dérange pas, les devoirs. J'ai toujours été un peu plus fort à l'école, malheureusement, je n'arrive quand 2ième place sur la liste des meilleurs élèves. Toujours cette sang-de-bourbe de gryffondor devant moi. Je l'aurai, un jour ou l'autre, je l'aurai.  
  
Justement, je suis penché sur mon devoir de potion, que je trouve relativement trop facile. Comme si je pouvais devenir meilleur avec une potion de rajeunissement. C'est du passé pour moi ça.   
  
Bon, voilà ma chère Jordan s'avancer vers moi. Celle là à quelque chose à me demander...  
  
"Sevy...." Ça commence bien.  
  
"Severus, Angie. Pas Sevy, ni Sev' ok?" Non, je ne m'énerve pas. Je suis très calme.   
  
Je vois qu'elle est très mal à laise, c'est pas ma faute. Elle avait juste à pas m'appeller comme ça.  
  
"Désolé...mais tu sais que j'adore t'appeller Sevy!! Juste pour moi!!! S'il te plait Sev'!!" Elle m'énerve la.  
  
"Non, c'est non. Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me demander Jordan?"  
  
"Tantôt c'était Angie, la c'est rendu Jordan... Je tes mise de mauvaise humeur?"  
  
Faut vraiment qu'elle me fasse ses petits yeux qui font pitié? Comme si ça allait fonctionner avec moi. Quand même, je croyais que Jordan était plus intelligente que ça. Essayer de m'avoir avec ces airs de petite fille. Je pensais quand même que j'avais été assez clair quand je lui ai dis que tout ça ne servirait à rien pour m'amadouer, rien ne peut le faire.  
  
Un sourire se figea sur mes lèvres.  
  
"T'es mignon quand tu souris comme ça Sevy..." Elle s'asseoit sur mes genoux.  
  
Non, la c'est trop.  
  
"Angie..." Elle met un doigt sur mes lèvres...qu'est-ce qu'elle fait...  
  
"Chutt... Sevyyyy... tu ne m'as jamais dit que me désirait toi..."  
  
Je pars à rire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle me regard d'un drôle d'air que je ne veux même pas essayer de déchiffrer.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que tu te marres comme ça?" Je reprends un peu de mon sérieux. Il ne faut pas trop que je me laisse aller quand même!  
  
"Angie écoute, si je ne te les jamais dis c'est peut être que je ne le penses pas tout simplement." Je crois que je les blessé mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
Elle s'écarte de moi en s'excusant. Je ne ressens rien. Non, je n'est pas honte de lui avoir dit, au moins, tout cela est clair pour elle.  
  
" Tu n'es pas moins belle pour autant! Ne croit pas que tu n'as plus de charme, au contraire! Mais tu sais... je suis pas comme ça. Je..."  
  
"Je sais Sev'... je comprend. Tu...tu es gay?" La, oublié ça. Je ris si fort que je crois que j'fais faire un infartus. Mais je réussis à glisser un 'non' parmis mon fou rire.  
  
"Ne rie pas comme ça! Je déteste quand on rit de moi! Severus Rogue! Je te dis d'arrèter!!!! Maintenant!!!"   
  
J'essais de me calmer mais c'est quand même assez difficile surtout avec l'air bête qu'elle me lance en ce moment.  
  
Après 4-5 minutes, je reprends mon souffle et me calme.  
  
"Je suis désolé Angie, ça sortie tout seul. Non, je suis pas gay, tu n'es juste pas mon genre de fille et en plus je ne suis pas un gars qui pense à 'ça'. C'est pas ma priorité. Ne te sens pas mal juste pour ça. T'as tout les autres mecs qui sont à tes pieds, pourquoi tu te colles à moi se soir comme ça?"  
  
Je vois qu'elle reprend un peu de son calme et de son assurance et elle s'asseoit sur une chaise à mes côtés. Elle semble réfléchir à ma question ou plutôt elle semble se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien me répondre. Elle va se lancer.  
  
"Je .. je crois que je voulais tout simplement avoir quelqu'un qui ne passe pas son temps à me bourrer de compliment. Quelqu'un qui voit en moi quelqu'un d'autre qu'une belle 'poupée' et je croyais que tu pouvais être cette personne. Tu es quelqu'un de bien avec moi, même de trop bien. "  
  
Elle reprend son souffle. Je lui laisse le temps, je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas fini de se vider le coeur et je vais la laisser faire. Si ça peut lui faire du bien mais je ne vois pas comment elle pensait m'avoir avec cette félinité de femme qu'elle semble avoir très bien adopté. Ça me déçoit un peu venant d'elle mais je sais aussi que les filles ont besoin de beaucoup de tendresse. Je me demande vraiment à quoi ça peut servir...  
  
"Je sais aussi que comme n'importe qui d'autre, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour... bah tu sais, pour le plaisir... C'est bien beau le plaisir solitaire mais avec une partenaire c'est toujours mieux..."  
  
La! je la stop! Nah, c'est trop la! Franchement... elle croyait vraiment que je voulais d'elle pour baiser? Le sexe est quelque chose de superficiel, j'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de chose qui me fait réfléchir, quelque chose qui me fait servir de ma tête! Et pour le sexe, tu n'en as pas besoin, non?  
  
"2 minutes Angie... Tu me veux pour le sexe si je comprends bien? C'est juste ça?"  
  
Elle regarde à terre, c'est pas bon signe. Jamais Angie ne baisse son regard comme ça. Jamais elle fait ça. Je la connais trop. Trop pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose de louche.  
  
"Angie ..?!?"  
  
Elle se lève et s'en va vers son dortoir. Mais pourquoi elle me fait ça la?  
  
Je me lève à mon tour et arrive juste à temps pour arrèter la porte qui à failli atterrir sur mon nez. Je rentre et ferme derrière moi.  
  
"Angie... qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je m'approche. Elle est couché sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.   
  
Je m'asseois à ses côtés et met ma main sur son épaule. Quand je viens pour le lui redemander, quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Une fille du dortoir. Elle me regarde et regarde Angie qui s'est retourné pour voir qui c'était. Je dois dire que ça du sembler bizare de nous voir comme ça...   
  
Elle s'excusa et referma la porte. J'imagine les têtes se retourner mais qu'on sorte. Toujours à partir des rumeurs pour rien, mais si cela les amuse...  
  
Je me retourne et croisa les yeux de Angie qui pleurait. C'était trop évident.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce?" Ok, ma puce sortie de ma bouche à dut sembler aussi bizare que d'être assit dans le lit d'une fille dans son dortoir, alors je ne vois pas le mal à continuer à agir tout croche. C'est vraiment pas moi...  
  
"Rien SEVERUS" ... Bizarement, mon nom sonnait faux... comme si elle avait fait exprès pour le faire sortir comme ça... et je sais qu'elle la fait.  
  
"Angel... fait moi un sourire alors..." Je lui fis le mien, juste pour l'encourager un peu. Je déteste la voir triste même si c'est suposé rien me faire... Suposé, je dis bien mais bon, dans le noir comme ça avec Angie en pleure, je ne vois pas pourquoi, il y aurait quelque chose de pas 'bien'.  
  
Je ne peux pas la forcer à ce confier à moi et puis de toute façon est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un ami tout bien tout gentil qui attend juste ça? Entk, en ce moment peut être bien la... mais c'est pas le but! Mais... ah shit, je suis vraiment entrain de lui demander ce qui ne va pas pour qu'elle se confie. Je suis vraiment un parfait imbécile.Deux fois en moins d'une demi heure. La, elle va penser que je suis un être tout plein de reconnaissance et elle va défaire ma réputation! Bah quoi! J'y tiens! Mais si je dis que je crois vraiment ce que je viens de dire c'est de sous estimer Luna.  
  
Elle me regarde toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que son regard me dit. Elle lève sa main... Oh noN! Elle ne va pas me gifler quand même? Je suis peut être dans le tord même si je ne sais pas c'est quoi j'ai fait mais quand même!   
  
Mais ce que je ne m'attendais pas, mais pas du tout, arriva.  
  
Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et donna une pression sur ma nuque pour que je me penche et ... elle m'embrassa.  
  
Ces lèvres effleurent les miennes. Un léger frisson me parcours le dos. Une sensation toute nouvelle vient me submerger. Elle presse un peu plus et passe sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'entrouve la bouche, signe parfait pour un débutant qui n'y connait rien. Je caresse sa langue avec la mienne... Ses lèvres s'accrochent aux miennes. Une douce chaleur se pose au niveau de mes reins... C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant mais j'aime ça...  
  
Sa main, qui était ici toujours posé sur ma nuque, décendit doucement sur mon dos, ce qui réveille ma tête et me dégage immédiatement de Angie, haletant.  
  
"Pourquoi?" me demande-t'elle.  
  
Je ne la regarde pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je suis trop confus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle à voulu faire de moi??[NdA:Non mais, ignorant dans la mort, et que mort s'en vienne vite] Ça me semble trop... trop bien. J'aime ça merde! Mais Luna... pourquoi, pourquoi TU M'AS FAIT ÇA????????  
  
Je sors de la chambre sans même dire un mot. La salle commune est déserte, hormis quelques couples qui... s'EMBRASSEnt!!   
  
Je me sauve. Je passe le portrait et tourna vers la droite. Il faut que je change d'air. Je m'enfonçais désormais dans les bas fond des cachots, ou personne n'osait aller. Tout le monde à peur de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir caché... Moi pas. Pourquoi j'aurais peur? On est dans une école, faudrait pas devenir fou. Ah oui, il y a, suposément, une salle de torture... faudrait vraiment que je la trouve. Il faut que je me brûle le corps.  
  
****  
  
Ça fait 8 étages que je descend... je crois. Je ne suis sûr de rien. Tout ce que je suis sûr c'est que je vais devenir fou!  
  
Ma mère m'a toujours avertie des femmes. Ne jamais laisser une femme s'approcher de moi. Elles sont sadique. Elles vont me faire mal. Elle m'a mise en garde depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ne jamais faire confiance à une femme, elles ne sont pas digne d'être avec moi et surtout, qu'elle ne pouvait rien m'apporter de plus que ce que elle m'offre.  
  
Pourquoi n'ais-je pas eu de père? J'aurais eu au moins ses opinions, ses idylles, ses remarques mais surtout son avis sur les femmes et leurs 'pouvoirs' de séduction. Est-ce que c'est ça que Angie voulait faire avec moi vue que je ne suis pas interressé à elle? Elle voulait m'avoir par la force?[NdA: Vas-y pas trop fort la Sev' ... la force... loll] Je ne suis pas fier de moi la! Je me suis fait avoir comme un imbécile heureux!   
  
Et c'est la quand tournant un millième de fois un coin de mur que je tomba nez à nez avec ........... une porte.  
  
Une porte, bien fermé.  
  
Mais ........... pas barré.  
  
Je l'ouvre doucement. Tient ma baguette très fermement tout en la laissant sur le long de mon corps.   
  
La porte était maintenant toute grande ouverte.  
  
Je retiens mon souffle... c'est... c'est... c'est éblouissant!! Grandiose!!  
  
Cette pièce est magique. Les vibrations qu'elle dégage, je le sens partout sur moi, en moi. C'est comme si elle entrait dans les pores de ma peau et resortait aussitôt.  
  
Mais... dans toute ma contemplation, je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'étais pas seul, qu'il y avait quelqu'un avant moi et cette personne n'avait pas l'air enchanté, sur le coup, de se faire dérangé.  
  
Elle se tourne vers moi.  
  
"Bonsoir Severus, j'avais hâte de te voir."  
  
C'est une femme à sa voix. Je ne vois toujours pas qui pouvait bien avoir envie de me voir et je ne vois toujours pas qui elle est. Elle porte une cape assez spécial et son capuchon et abaissé sur son visage.  
  
"Qui êtes-vous?" Ma voix ne tremble pas, elle ne tremble jamais mais je crains qu'elle m'aie trahi par le doute.  
  
"Ohh... je suis impolie, désolé."  
  
Et elle ôte sa capuche d'un coup et je la vis.  
  
Elle est encore plus belle que je pouvais me l'imaginer de proche et c'est alors que je vis ses yeux.  
  
Non, ils ne sont pas noir.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
@+  
  
Caroline Black 


End file.
